Untitled at the moment
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: REVISED Omi is depressed and feels that everyone is ignoring him... YAOI! NxO CxS YxK


**Title**: Untitled

**Author**: eternal radiance

**Email**:

**Rating**: pg13 for now

**Pairings:** NagixOmi, BradxSchuldich, YoujixKen

**Summary**: A whole, big ton of Omi angst...

**Author's Notes**: The same chapter as before but revised and I added the next part to it. Sorry for taking so long about it, but I needed a break. I didn't stop writing; I just grew a bit tired with my other stories. This was finished before though, so I decided to get off my lazy ass and finish typing the damn story. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I changed the little part about Nagi reading minds…O.o I'm not sure where I got it from. And keep in mind; this is my only WK story. And there probably won't be more. I've never seen a single episode or anything, I just know about the characters.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish so, Weiß Kreuz will never be mine... :(

change of POV or time gap

"speaking"

'thinking

telepathic speaking

(author note's/input)

flashback

**emphasized words**

**Untitled **

By: eternal radiance

(Omi's POV)

"Eh? Is it morning already?" I tried opening my sleep-sealed eyes, but they wouldn't let me. "Dammit!" I cried out, bringing my heavy-feeling arm to rub off the sleep. My eyes opened slightly but not before closing again because of the harsh sunlight through my window.

"Nuts..." I tried to feel my way around my room, leaving my eyes close for awhile. After a few walking into walls, which, gave me a bigger headache then before, I managed to turn the blinds and flop back onto my bed.

"Dammit..." I whispered this time. I had a headache-no hangover. I don't even know how many what happened after all those drinks. I couldn't remember. Did I actually get home by myself? Probably. I answered my own question.

Ken and Youji have been going out to bars and everywhere you can think of, making out like a pair of sex-crazy rabbits. Or kittens in our case...

And Aya? Or should I say Ran, because Aya-our leader's sister- is okay now and is living with us. Somewhat at least; like Youji and Ken, they're always out as well. Not the way Youji and Ken are out- I think. I hope.

Oh well, and if they did?

Whatever.

Weiß Kreuz is just turning out all gay and... ya...

And me? I don't know... I guess as Youji says, I'm too young; well not anymore, but I never knew Yo-tan could be right...

I managed to make myself get out of bed and crawled-or, well, stumbled- down the stairs.

Aya and Ran were both dressed in matching black and white aprons, standing side-by-side in front of the oven. I think they were making pancakes because Ran-kun was holding a large pan and Aya-chan seemed to be mixing something.

"Ohayo..." I called out to them before sitting down at my seat-a little far away from the others as usual- and stretching my arms.

Aya-chan turned to me and smiled one of those big happy smiles that I used to have. Used to wear. Maybe it's still there, but I doubt it is. There's nothing to smile about now. They might, but me? There's nothing happy. All I feel now is the fact that I'm the third wheel when I'm around Aya-chan and Ran-kun or Ken-kun and Yo-tan.

"Ohayo, Omi-kun!" Aya-chan replied with too much energy for the morning. Oh god... I really must be out of it, cuz that remark sounded like what Youji-kun would say to me when I greeted him every morning. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready!"

I blanch. Just the saying about food just made me want to puke. It was probably the after affect of the hangover. I don't feel hungry, and I don't think I would anymore. Even when Ran-kun wasn't giving me his normal morning scowl. "No... it's okay... I'm not that hungry..." I said before rushing up the stairs again. As I passed Youji's room, I heard some banging noises and moans. Ken and Youji were at it again.

I sighed when I got to my room. Closing the door quietly behind me, I slumped down against it, tears running down my cheeks. It finally hit me that I was not needed here anymore. Sure, I was the only hacker and the only one who could throw darts and use a crossbow, but anyone could learn. It only meant I was no longer needed other then missions. And there were very few missions nowadays. At times like these, I might as well hibernate, or leave... I would only get in people's ways...

I wiped the fallen tears off my pyjamas before pulling them off and selecting a pair of big shorts and a long t-shirt. I wasn't going to be needed anyways, I might as well go out.

Brushing one hand through my short blonde hair, I checked to see if I looked okay... or at least presentable. The face in the mirror didn't seem like mine, as much as I knew it was. I looked so pale and almost lifeless blue eyes stared back at me. Taking one hand, I quickly slapped my cheek, doing the same to the other to create an artificial blush. Then I smiled. There. That looked a bit better. If no one looked closely, I could pass without very many questions...

I could probably pass without any anyways...

Opening my door and running down the stairs, I noticed that Ken and Youji were already sitting at the table, talking happily to Aya and Ran.

They looked so much like a family...

And then there was me. The fifth one. There would never be a spot in a family for me. Not when I was called Mamoru, and not now- when I am called Omi. There would never be a place in a family for the one whose father wouldn't pay the ransom for, or whose own brother beat him.

Never...

As the tears threatened to fall down my cheeks, I quickly but quietly walked towards the front door. I had almost made it when I heard Ran's voice speak to me.

"Omi? Where are you going?" There was concern in his voice, but it was probably cuz they think I was too young to go and do whatever now. Well, not too young anymore. Technically, today should've been my birthday-not that anyone really cares. I say should've, because my birthday falls on the 29th of February, which means I only get a birthday every 4 months, so usually I would celebrate it on either the 1st of March or the last day of Feb.

Oh yeah, Ran's question. I guess I should answer, considering that he was about to get up and walk towards me. "Out. I don't know... I'll be back later..." Without a backwards glance, I ran out the door and into the broad sunlight.

As I let the front door slam, I heard the others call my name a few times, but I didn't go back. It was all the better for the family without Omittchi Tsukiyono in it. They would probably have died or abandoned my just like my real family. And that hurt enough... but... it was hard to let anyone in anymore... not only because of Ouka's death, but...

"Hey bishounen!"

_Please say it's not Youji, please not Youji..._ I thought to myself as I wiped my tears away.

It's not Youji. A voice called inside my head.

"Schuldich?!" I asked, bringing my head up quickly. It was the redhead from Schwartz. Schwartz had split up-well, kinda- after we managed to kill-or assassinate-Takatori. Takatori Reiji, the one who was first thought to be my father, but he wasn't.

Anyways, Farfello had been sent to a rehabilitation centre, which made God happy-according to him- so he almost killed the people there to escape. Almost. Since his mind was so corrupted, it would hurt the other ex-Schwartz if they tried to meddle in it, Weiß Kreuz-us- we were called to help locate him and then... I don't know. We're... friends, kinda... I think...

"You okay, Omi?" Another voice said. It was Crawford, or Bradley. There was concern in his voice. Why were they concerned? I didn't realize that it matter if I was happy or sad.

"Of course it matters, chibi." Schuldich said with a tiny smile.

"Dammit, Schuldich! Stop reading my thoughts!" I yelled out at him. The look on his face was pretty priceless, but something hit me as I suddenly realized what I had done. "I... I'm sorry..." I stuttered out, backing away from them slightly. I never yelled at anyone before... well maybe at Youji for not waking up, but that was only one day. "I... I... I should go..." I whispered, ready to run away again, but Craw-Brad caught my arm.

"Sit down." He ordered. I tried to shake his arm off, but he held onto my arm with an iron grip. I had no choice but to listen to what he said. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but... I don't know. I have no one else to talk to. I slumped down on a bench and as he let my arm go, I pulled my legs and wrapped my arms around them. To my surprise, Schuldich sat to my right, his arm around my shoulders. Brad sat to my left.

"So what is going on?" Schuldich asked. His arm seemed to tighten around my shoulders when tears started running down my face. "Oh, don't cry bishounen." His usual harsh voice was surprisingly gentle.

I shook my head, curling into a ball. "Just… just read my mind… Schu-kun… Then you'll… know…" I felt him hesitating before slowly probing into my mind.

You're lonely. He said in my head.

'Not just that.' I thought to him. 'I don't belong here… The world would be a better place without me… I'm only in the way of other people…'

The German man surprised me when he grabbed my shoulders hard and shook me until I didn't know what I was thinking about anymore. "Don't you dare think that way, Omi! Don't you dare think like that!" He yelled at me. Then he surprised me even more by hugging me hard, almost squeezing the breathe out of me. "You matter to a lot of people, Omi. You know how many people would miss you if you were gone?"

I shook my head but he just continued. "Not only Weiß but Schwartz too. You're a good friend and we consider you as part of our group. So don't you dare think like that again!"

I sniffed loudly. I never really thought that Schuldich could be so emotional. But… maybe I was wanted around. I could feel the honesty in his words and his voice, although I don't know how. If Weiß Kreuz didn't need me, maybe I could stay with Schwartz.

The redhead ruffled my heir. "Of course you can but I doubt Ran-kun would kick you out of Weiß." I shrugged. "You never know… He has Aya-chan and Yo-tan has Ken-kun now..."

Schuldich looked like he was going to say something else, but I smiled up at him and Brad and spoke before he could. "So, are you and Brad together now?"

Brad and Schuldich looked at each other. "Yup! Is it really obvious, bishounen?" Schuldich asked, taking the quiet American man's hand in one of his own. I shrugged again. "I just figured."

We sat there, just enjoying each other's company. I think Schu-kun and Brad-kun were fooling around with each other because I could hear the slight moans coming from Schuldich, but I wasn't really paying attention.

My headache came back to me and I suddenly realized that I was very tired. With a big yawn, my eyes closed and I think my head fell to Schu-kun's shoulder. I don't know because darkness just surrounded me and I succumbed to it.

(Nagi's POV)

This morning when I woke up, I noticed that there was already some eggs and toast set out for me. Despite the fact that I was psychic (telekinetic), Schu and Brad still insisted on treating me like the little one. I was-technically- but it seemed a bit… overwhelming.

They try. I thought to myself. They've always been out with each other. They treat me like I'm part of the family, but I still feel lonely. I have Schuldich and Brad's love, love for a son, maybe a brother… they're liked the family I never had. But still… the loneliness still covers me.

Gulping down the eggs and the toast, I went to throw on some clothes before walking out the door and using my powers to lock it.

I don't know where I was going, but my feet seemed to just walk down the sidewalks of Tokyo on its own. I passed the intersections of big streets, taking in my surroundings.

Finally I looked down at my feet. Oh well, I guess a walk wouldn't hurt. I walked around, enjoying the light breeze running through my hair and the nice blue sky above my head.

Then I noticed a whole bunch of girls standing in front of a flower shop. Why would they be doing that?

Oh… it was the Weiß Kreuz flower shop. The Koneko. Without my knowledge or consent, my feet had just led me to them. Why am I here though? Sure Weiß Kreuz and Schwartz were friends now, but we never really talk to each other much. We say an occasional 'hi' every once in a while, when we see each other, but that was it.

Oh well… maybe one of them was off work and had some time to talk. One of them meaning Omi.

He was the closest one to my age, being only a year older then me. I don't know why, but I felt closer to him, attracted to him almost. My eyes widened at that prospect. Me, attracted to Omi? It wasn't the past about him being a guy, it was just that he was Omi. There was nothing wrong with him, but… but… he was Weiß.

'That's not even an argument anymore.' Another voice yelled in my head. 'Weiß and Schwartz are friends now.'

I sigh heavily. Now I was yelling at myself, I really must be lonely. I pushed the door of the flower shop and headed inside. Scanning the room, I noticed Ran helping his sister with the customers while Ken and Youji were in a corner together making a flower arrangement. I headed over to them, making my way through the mobs of lovestruck girls, each of them trying to score some points with the guys. I have no clue how they could live with that…

"Yo. Ken, Youji." I called out to them, ignoring the stares as some girls turned their heads towards my direction. Ken brought his head up fast, almost bashing his forehead with Youji's. "You!" He said, pointing his finger at me. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so childish sometimes.

"Yes, it's me. Is Omi around?" I asked. This was the reason I'd rather be with Omi. Plus the fact that his big blue eyes could make him so adora-crap.

Ken and Youji looked at each other. "Come in." The soccer-playing brunette finally said, directed me to the backroom. I was confused, but when I looked around, I saw most of the girls were staring our way. Probably wanting some info on the missing kitten. 'Well, that's too bad.' I thought in my head. 'He's mine.' Oh no. I pushed those thoughts aside and followed the brunette.

"I don't think he's feeling too good."

"Why? Where is he?"

"He's smiling less and spending more time in his room. He went out this morning and he didn't even eat breakfast. You might want to talk to him or something, cuz he won't talk to us…" Ken said a bit disturbed. Omi was almost his best friend and I guess he was really worried about him. After all, there was never a day that Omi didn't have a smile on his face. 'Well… never a day since…' Ken's eyes widened. "It started ever since Ran found Aya and I got together with Youji!"

It couldn't be jealously that Omi felt, because he knew that it wasn't any of them that he liked, but… maybe it was… Well, Ken had someone and Ran had someone, and Omi had…

…no one…

Ken's eyes opened even wider. "He was lonely! No wonder! With me and Youji going out all the time and Ran with Aya, Omi had no one to be with him."

"Ken? Ken?" Youji had gone into the backroom when he saw that his boyfriend had not emerged from the room with Nagi. "Are you alright?" Several girls tried looking over the counter, but they could hardly see anything. But Ken ignored them all and concentrated on me. I had found out all I needed to know. "Thanks!" I called out before running out the door. Omi felt just like I did. I lived with Brad and Schuldich who always spent time together, but Omi had to spend time with **two** couples, always the 5th wheel, just like I was always the 3rd wheel.

I had to find him. With him feeling depressed and such, who knows what he might do.

The next couple hours I spent looking all around town. I even walked through all the alleys that I knew but I could find the boy nowhere. I even tried asking a few people that I seldom talk to at school, but no one had seen the light-brown haired boy with deep blue eyes anywhere.

I sighed as I walked up to our front door. At least finding Omi seemed like a mission or something. I didn't have anything to do anyways and for some reason, thinking of Omi always made me feel a bit better. 'It's because you like him.' A voice in my head taunted, sounding a little like Schuldich. I first I thought that it really was a small voice in my head and was amazed and shocked to hear it actually sound like the redhead in our broken group but when I walked into the apartment, I saw Schuldich at the staircase. "We're going out tonight. Both you Chibis, Brad and me. So you might want to wake him."

Wake him? Wake who?

There was a slight memory of Youji calling Omi a chibi as well. It couldn't be though. Omi was in my room sleeping? "What is he doing there?" I asked Schuldich, but he just laughed and I knew he wasn't going to answer me.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed my room door open quietly. Omi was there, lying on my bed, his arms wrapped round his chest. He was… he was singing to himself. I couldn't hear the words clearly, but it sounded something like "Happy Birthday" to me.

He had the sweetest voice ever, but it was so quiet, like he didn't want anyone to hear him. When a tiny crystalline tear fell down his cheek, I found myself moving forward to brush it away. "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped open and I found myself drowning in deep pools of blue. As my indigo eyes stared into his, he blushed and turned away, getting ready to get up. "I-I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep at the park…" He gave me a tiny smile. Not a fake one and I was so happy that he smiled at me, that I smiled back. A tiny one of course. There was never much for me to smile about and it always felt a bit odd doing this strange action.

I was going to question him again when Schuldich popped his head in my room. "Hey bishounens." He said, before staring at us, a hint of a smile on his face. In the position we were in, someone would've taken it the wrong way.

When I had moved closer to Omi, I hadn't noticed that I knelt in between his legs as he lay down. And when he sat up, our faces were pretty close to each other and when Omi sat up, it looked almost as if Nagi was doing… something to him… (:P)

Instead of asking Schuldich what he meant, which was what I had expected from Omi, the tiny assassin blushed and turned away. "Th-thanks, Schu-kun. I-I think I should go back now." He got ready to get out when Schuldich placed one hand on his arm. "You can't leave yet! We're gonna go out for some drinks and stuff!"

I gave him a smile. 'Please, please, please, please, Omi, come!' I pleaded in my head. I think he heard me or something, because he looked at me before turning back to Schuldich. "Um… sure…" He said, smiling back a bit, but I noticed that there was a sad tone to his voice.

I might as well, at least I won't spend my b-day alone. I heard in my head and was wondering why when I saw Schuldich smirk and slip out. Schu must have connected our minds through his. But what did Omi mean by his birthday?

"It's your birthday today?" I asked shocked. I never knew it was his birthday, but then again, none of us really knew anyone's birthday. He gave me another sad smile before falling onto my bed. "Kinda…"

"What do you mean, kinda? It either is or it isn't, Chibi." Schu stated, popping his head back in the room. Apparently he had been trying to spy on us.

Omi closed his eyes. "I was born... on a leap year. It's not a leap year this year, but whenever it isn't, I tend to spend my birthday on Feb 28 or March the 1st." He explained. Then he turned his head to face the redhead. "See? This proves it. Ran-kun and them even forgot today was my birthday. No one really cares. But that's okay. I'm used to it."

I wanted to take him in my arms and prove to him that I did care, but at that moment Brad stepped in. "Are we going?" He asked.

Schuldich brightened and I winced at the grin on his face. I don't want to know what we're getting into.

TBC…

**eternal radiance: its exactly the same as the one put up before, with very slight changes at the end. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out to me that Nagi was NOT a telepath..O.o I have no clue why I had that idea there in the first place.******


End file.
